Wedding Vows
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Before the Kazekage's desk, a blank piece of paper sat before Gaara. It had been left untouched, and he had no plan of touching ink to it, either.


The desk was meticulous, not one thing out of place. The space was large and gleaming. Before it, a man sat, his pale face leaning jadedly against one long fingered hand. His attention was focused blandly upon the only object that rested upon the desk directly in front of him, a blank piece of paper.

This was his last objective for the day, to fill that piece of paper with words that were meaningful and heartfelt. Except emotions had never been his fort, his strengths in force and defense. Why this was expected of him, he was uncertain. Why it was necessary at all, he was also uncertain of.

It had laid there, untouched, for 57 hours. Whether more important work had been placed over it, or if it had continued to sit there, it had not been shifted or moved. Not a quill had touched its surface, nor a thought. It merely remained there, not even an idea painting it.

The man before the desk sighed subtly, turning blue-green eyes to the large window overlooking the desert land that he ruled. His white and blue robes were fanned about him over the high backed chair he sat on, his eyes strangely darkly rimmed.

A moment after those eyes turned towards the door closing him off from the rest of the world, it opened to reveal a busty woman with two sets of pigtails in her thick blonde hair. A large fan was snapped shut behind her back, held to her by a large black strap. Her eyes stared curiously at the redhead behind the desk, a teasing light shining through.

"You know, you can't get out of writing that."

She stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her. She cooed playfully as she eyed the paper before the man, walking up to the desk and sitting herself upon it.

"Did you hit writer's block, little brother?"

Her mocking tone didn't surpass the redhead, who only redirected his eyes to the outside once more.

"No."

She cackled as she picked up the paper, giving it motion for the first time since it had been sat down almost five days ago.

"I didn't know you had invisible ink… Cool. Maybe I can borrow it for when I pink and fluffy diary so Kankuro can't read it."

He took the paper from her, sitting it back down precisely where it had been before.

"Why you have a pink and fluffy diary, I care little. Why would you believe that it was written with invisible ink? If anything, I would encrypt it."

Her smirk became slightly stressed as one of her eyebrows twitched, acknowledging that her youngest brother did _not_ understand sarcasm.

"You do realize you have to have something written on this by tomorrow, right? I'm surprised you found a moment of peace with all of the mayhem about this."

She sighed, twisting her head about on her neck to crack out the kinks.

"If this never happens again, I'm happy."

He looked from her, to his village again. Closing his eyes, he agreed with his sister's words. Once in his lifetime was going to be well enough, because he was never repeating the event again.

"I'm not going to write anything on it."

Her eyes shot to his, her jaw going slack for one moment. For a whole minute, she held that surprise, then released it in favor of smirking once more.

"I should have known you were going to say that."

* * *

Across from him, obsidian eyes were filled with tears, confusing the redhead. Despite the elder's scowl as he did so, he reached out with his unbound hand to wipe them from his lover's cheeks. The raven haired boy smiled happily, leaning into the redhead's touch momentarily, then reached up with his unbound hand to grip the limb and hold it warmly.

Using the obsidian eyed boy's own bandages, his left, and the redhead's right, hand were bound together, showing the immensely large gathering that they planned on never being separated. The boy with the bob cut, his entirely black eyes laughing with joy and awe, wore a green dress kimono, the fabric shining in the light of the full moon that was just now showing itself over the horizon. A tie the color of red roses held the kimono modestly shut, the material soft as the skin of a peach. Over that, loosely open, what a white robe, a loud declaration of his innocence. Much was the same the redhead wore, minus the white robe, his robe of office wore instead, as well as the colors were reversed. The forest green tie holding the shining fabric of his blood red kimono was rough such as grains of sand.

The redhead brought their clinging hands back to his own chest, his heart frantic for a reason he couldn't name. The raven haired boy smiled, a watery chuckle escaping him, the sound so small, no one in the front row knew it happened except for the shaking of his shoulders. Blue-green eyes narrowed upon the expression, becoming heavy lidded as his eyes that were usually blank and stoic took on a heated affection. The older boy, his obsidian eyes widening for a moment, blushed a fiery red, even as his smile softened into something shy; an amazing feat for something as shameless and loud as him.

The elder finally stopped in his rambling, taking a deep dramatic breath.

"Rock, Lee, our diplomat and… 'bride'…, will now say his wedding vows."

With the booming announcement, the redhead could feel the shiver that ran along Lee's skin, excitement, apprehension, and happiness dancing in the pitch black eyes.

"Gaara-koi!…"

In that moment, the hundreds of people spread out across the sand dune's surface took a deep breath, others sighing in exasperation. In the front row, Lee's sensei was just barely able to stop himself from cheering loudly for his former student to go on and give the best wedding vow that had ever before been spoken! Somehow, Tenten, a girl with brown hair that was tied up into a bun on each side of her head, who sat next to him, managed to get him to keep it to a thumbs up and a largely beaming smile. In short, everyone was waiting for an extremely long speech of the diplomat's love for the Kazekage.

What they got, instead, was absolutely shocking.

A healthy blush seemed to be stained across the older boy's cheeks, his smile not catching the moon's glow and throwing it off like light beams as they usually would, but large anyway. He met the redhead's eyes sincerely, his impossibly prettily odd lips parting on a soft laugh.

His eyes closed as another tear slipped down his cheeks, the beautiful smile still upon his lips.

"Gaara-koi, I wish to spend my springtime of my youth forever by your side! Through this life and every one that I live after that! I wish to always live for you, with you, and beside you! If I shall have to, I wish to die for you as well! For always, I wish to be only yours. Gaara-koi… I am madly in love with you, my most special person!"

It took another moment before everyone realized that Lee wasn't going to say anymore, then they awed over his words. As yet another tear slipped out of Lee's eyes, the redhead took their tangled hands from his chest to wipe it away, bringing it to his lips where he kissed it away, then nibbled on Lee's knuckles. The blush on Lee's face grew and radiated, but he remained looking as if he could not have been happier anywhere else in the world.

The elder turned to Gaara, bewildered also by the boy's short speech, but hiding it well.

"Sabaku no Gaara, our Kazekage and groom, will now say his wedding vows."

He held Lee's hand to his chest once more, attempting to contain the wildly beating organ within himself. Lee frowned in concern as he felt it, flattening his palm against Gaara's chest in an attempt to assist him.

"You once defined 'love' to me as an emotion that was not determined by 'who' held it, but by how powerfully it was held."

He took a deep breath, looking earnestly into Lee's obsidian eyes.

"I… am in love with you…"

The silence that gathered was collective and shocked. Lee himself went slack jawed, his eyes becoming impossibly wide. The man, that had once been a boy and swore to never love another aside from himself, had just spoken of having love for someone else.

In the silence where no one knew what to do, Lee began sobbing, choking on laughter at the same time. With nothing else needed, he threw himself at the redhead, untangling his one hand from Gaara's to wrap it around the redhead's shoulders, the other remaining bound by their sides. He crashed his lips to the kage's, pressing insistently at the other's mouth until he reacted, instantly taking control for the Jounin to slip his tongue into the welcoming abyss of the other's warmth.

Just barely, hardly acknowledged over their pleasure, the elder could be heard.

"Both of you, stop it! I haven't wedded you two yet! You couldn't have waited another moment?"

"Hey, just let'em! Go on Bushy Brows, teach that redhead a lesson!… Ew!"

Lee separated his tongue from Gaara's, laughing in amusement at the horror in their blonde friend's voice. He had, when Gaara's hands had reached down and held him firmly by the buttocks, leapt into the other's arms, completely relying on the redhead to hold them up. Despite wearing his weights, Gaara did so faultlessly, reasons plenty on how he was capable of doing that.

Reason number 1: If he could lift the whole desert of Sunagakure above his head and the top of every building within it's walls without breaking into a sweat, he could lift his 'wife' off of the ground as if he were nothing more than a feather.

Which was also one of the many reasons his brother and sister had teasingly made up for why they were such a 'perfect' couple. He was one of the few people that could lift Lee off of the ground with no trouble about it.

Lee Eskimo kissed him, bliss across his face all the while. What occurred around them was a mere blur, people who were hungry, who wanted to congratulate them, women who were heartbroken, men who were perturbed, others who were disgusted, some who were obsessed… The list could go on forever of the mayhem that surrounded them. Representatives and diplomats alike wanted to speak to them, family attempted to talk to them… Yet…

They were entrapped, a connection forming between them, one thousands of times more strong than the wrappings that held their hands together. As it took shape and morphed, synchronizing their galloping hearts, their breathing becoming concurrent, Lee pushed his head against Gaara's, ruffling the uncontrollable, unruly red spikes of hair even further as well as his own faultless bob.

"Mine…"

Gaara whispered, his lips hardly moving to form the words.

"For forever…"

Lee's lips whispered over the 'ai' scar on Gaara's left temple, a soft chuckle of laughter leaving him, his agreement to his husband's words.

"Yosh…"

Unlike the loud tone usually used for the exclamation, it was spoken just as faintly as Gaara had.

"…And I am yours…"

"For forever?"

Lee's question was asked in a coy, mute tone, even in a more hushed tone than before. Instead of answering with words, Gaara pressed his lips, ever so lightly, ever so _lovingly_, to his 'wife's', his darkly shadowed eyes at half mast.

If Lee's beatifically flushed face was anything to go by, he understood perfectly well what the message had been.

Nothing could ruin the moment. Not the hundreds of people around them, not the elder demanding that they separate so they could finish the ceremony correctly, not their friend's laughter, nor the tears that fell from dozens of eyes.

Not even Naruto loudly declaring that he was going to be the godfather of their first child could ruin the moment. Nor the simultaneous crashes that followed after it in the exasperation of those around the blonde.

They were happily, obliviously newly weds…

* * *

The idea of Gaara writing his wedding vows got stuck in my head first, then it occurred to me how few fan fictions actually talk about Gaara and Lee's wedding… Not that I did much of that. I got lazy after the first two pages. So… This is what I got! I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but I tried to get it to flow… How saddening, writer's block… I'm gonna go draw something! Also, I'm sorry if I didn't get Temari right… I have no idea what she's like except from what I saw in the chuunin exams.


End file.
